


Calamity Link (português)

by RICARDO1409



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angustía, Dor e Conforto, Esperança x Desespero, F/M, Fica pior antes de melhorar.
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RICARDO1409/pseuds/RICARDO1409
Summary: Na batalha final, a tragédia ataca novamente. Se você perdesse tudo, mas tivesse a chance de corrigir o erro, o que você faria para recuperar o que ama?





	1. Terminando a luta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeroTech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTech/gifts).



> Essa é uma tradução da fanfiction Calamity Link. A historia original foi feita por ZeroTech.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na batalha final, a tragédia ataca novamente. Se você perdesse tudo, mas tivesse a chance de corrigir o erro, o que você faria para recuperar o que ama?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa é uma tradução da fanfiction Calamity Link. A historia original foi feita por ZeroTech.

Tudo começou com uma batalha decisiva que mudaria o curso do tempo.

Enquanto eu observava a malícia do Calamity Ganon derramando-se de seu corpo, eu tinha pensado que tinha acabado. Os espíritos dos Campeões finalmente poderiam descansar, e Hyrule retornaria a uma era de paz. As brasas ardentes flutuavam através do ar ao meu redor, a escuridão condensando-se no alto, enquanto lentamente entrava em colapso. Enquanto a última malícia se dispersava no ar, havia uma luz brilhante e me senti sendo puxada para longe.

Quando a luz se apagou, encontrei-me em pé no campo fora do castelo, com Epona ao meu lado.

Por um momento eu pensei que tinha conseguido- que eu tinha derrotado ele de uma vez por todas.

Mas algo não estava certo.

Houve um assobio vindo de algum lugar, o sopro de vento para algo atrás de mim, e eu me virei para me encontrar olhando para um tornado de malícia escura e brasas ardentes. Ele estava se transformando, se derramando enquanto condensava e começava a tomar forma, e eu cambaleei um passo para trás em horror.

Não estava morto. Estava se reagrupando.

Enquanto olhava para a abominação diante de mim, pude ouvir a voz de Zelda:

Ganon nasceu de um passado sombrio. Ele é uma personificação pura do mal antigo que renasce várias vezes ... mas agora ele desistiu da reencarnação e assumiu sua forma pura e enfurecida. Se libertado em nosso mundo, a destruição será diferente de tudo que já foi visto antes…

A fera plantou um casco fendido no chão, sacudindo a terra. Um segundo casco se seguiu, antes que o crânio se formasse em uma explosão de fogo vermelho, e Epona relinchou de susto quando a criatura recuou para trás, assumindo a forma de um enorme e primitivo javali coberto por chamas brilhantes.

Confio-te o Arco da Luz - uma poderosa arma contra o mal.

No ar acima de mim, uma arma se materializou. Era um arco brilhante, dourado e brilhante quando desceu para a terra entre mim e a fera negra. A voz de Zelda continuou, suave mas forte.

Link ... você pode ainda não estar em um ponto onde você recuperou totalmente seu poder, ou todas as suas memórias ... mas a coragem não precisa ser lembrada ... pois isso nunca é esquecido.

Ela estava certa ... eu não me lembrava muito da minha vida passada.

Eu só tinha lembranças vagas dos outros campeões:

A guerreira materna, Urbosa, que me guiava quando eu estava perdida e me mantinha com seu incentivo contundente. Meu irmão de luta, Daruk, com sua alegre amizade e força inabalável, um homem que protegeria as pessoas próximas a ele, não importando as diferenças. Meu rival que virou amigo, Revali, que sempre me incentivou a ir além de mim mesmo, mesmo que não fosse sua intenção. Minha querida amiga de infância, Mipha, que sempre esteve lá quando eu mais precisava dela, seja curando meus arranhões desajeitados quando criança ou salvando minha vida enquanto eu lutava contra a malícia.

Eles eram meus amigos mais queridos e, de certo modo, minha família.

Meu único consolo agora era que quando isso acabasse e a paz fosse retornada, eu encontraria todos eles esperando por mim no jardim de hylia.

Direcionando minha mandíbula, eu caminhei para o lado de Epona, marcada para uma batalha.

Eu tinha falhado todos eles antes.

Eu não falharia novamente.

Eu me inclino para a sela, chutando meus calcanhares para o lado de Epona, e corremos para o Arco da Luz enquanto a fera diante de nós lança sua raiva para o céu. Quando me aproximo, a fera se vira para mim, chama se reunindo em sua boca aberta. Eu corro para o arco, estendendo a mão para ele enquanto eu volto Epona para a direita, e o calor da respiração da criatura crepita ao longo da minha pele quando ela passa ao nosso lado.

Ao tocar a arma divina, sinto uma onda de poder fluir por minhas veias, quente, brilhante e pura, como se estivesse tocando um ser celestial.

Mal seguro a arma quando ouço a voz de Zelda novamente:

A energia que cobre o corpo de Ganon é pura Malícia. Nenhum dos seus ataques vai passar como ele é agora. Eu vou segurar a Malícia de volta o máximo que puder, mas meu poder está diminuindo. Ataque todos os pontos brilhantes que você ver.

Enquanto eu corro para a direita da criatura, eu posso ver pequenos pontos onde a luz está perfurando a Malícia - onde Zelda está rompendo a escuridão para mim - e rapidamente miro. Minha flecha mal a atinge antes que a luz se vá novamente, mas é o suficiente para fazer a fera berrar de dor.

Nesse momento, sinto uma descarga de adrenalina.

Pode ser ferido.

Eu posso fazer isso, posso derrotá-lo.

Eu ando em um círculo ao redor de Ganon, alinhando tiro após tiro enquanto procuro as fraquezas em sua armadura, a balança perdida onde a luz de Zelda brilha para me mostrar o caminho. Com cada flecha que atravessa sua Malícia, a fera parece enfraquecer, mas também parece ficar mais enfurecida, seus balanços ganhando velocidade e poder em seu frenesi.

Um dos meus tiros parece ser o ponto de inflexão da batalha, no entanto, porque a fera negra começa a balançar descontroladamente, uma luz estourando através da Malícia de cima de sua cabeça quando ouço Zelda me chamando mais uma vez.

Esse é o núcleo do Ganon! Faça o que você precisa, Link!

Pegando a corrente de ar ascendente de uma fogueira próxima - onde o ataque da fera escura queimou a própria terra - eu subo acima da besta e miro para o que parece ser um gigante olho de fenda amarelo, brilhando no centro da cabeça da besta. Eu puxo para trás a corda do meu arco quando uma flecha de luz se forma em meu aperto, a ponta apontada para o centro da pupila. Antes que a flecha possa escorregar de meus dedos, no entanto, uma voz profunda ecoa na minha cabeça, me arrepiando.

GAROTO TOLO!!!

Antes que eu possa reagir, a besta me atinge de baixo, sua respiração suja e flamejante se enrola em volta do meu corpo e deixa meu planador em cinzas em meu aperto. Meu tiro vai embora enquanto eu caio, a flecha piscando na distância como uma estrela cadente enquanto o ar passa por mim e ouço a besta rir.

É a última coisa que ouço quando chego ao chão com força de fragmentação e meu mundo mergulha violentamente em preto.

 

… Nk

..et..p..i..l

Levante-se Link!

LEVANTE-SE!

Eu lentamente abro meus olhos, e vejo o verde do rosto fantasmagórico de Mipha.

"Eu estou morto?" Eu grito, minha voz quase um sussurro.

"Não", diz Mipha, sua voz carregando um indício distinto de alívio, apesar do tom tenso e apressado. "Eu usei todo o meu poder para mantê você vivo enquanto os outros seguravam Ganon."

Eu lentamente levanto a cabeça, olhando em volta até que vejo os espíritos dos outros Champions distraírem Ganon.

Daruk está rolando, gritando insultos a Ganon e chamando-o de nomes, e Urbosa está convocando raios para aborrecer a criatura enquanto Revali gira em círculos ao redor da cabeça da besta, atraindo o olhar.

Por um momento, eu ouso esperar que ainda haja uma chance, que eu possa retomar a luta, e eu me levanto com Mipha pairando ao meu lado, ajudando a me firmar.

Eu olho em volta, procurando o Arco de Luz, firmando meu peso enquanto me preparo para voltar à luta, mas quando eu finalmente localizo a arma divina, meu coração cai.

Lá na sujeira, a luz desaparecendo de sua superfície dourada, o Arco da Luz está quebrado em dois.

A melhor chance que tivemos para derrotar o Ganon ... se foi.

Mipha percebe minha expressão desesperada, e coloca suas mãos gentilmente ao redor do meu rosto, atraindo meu olhar de volta para ela.

“Não está tudo perdido, Link. Nós ainda temos você, e você tem a nós, assim como a Master Sword. Ainda há esperança.

Eu dou um passo para trás e tiro a espada das minhas costas, olhando por cima da lâmina desgastada enquanto ela pulsa em um azul brilhante.

A Master Sword - criada para selar a escuridão. Talvez nem tudo esteja ainda perdido, afinal.

O brilho da espada alerta Ganon sobre o meu despertar, e eu dirijo minha atenção para a fera enquanto ela se volta para mim, os outros Campeões são esquecidos. Não há tempo para se mover enquanto a besta abre sua boca, chama lambendo sua mandíbula enquanto ela grita. Ganon avança, e por puro instinto eu levanto a espada para bloquear, posicionando-me entre a criatura e Mipha.

Eu fecho meus olhos e me preparo para ser queimado pelas chamas, o calor total de sua raiva enquanto ele pisa em minha direção, cascos fendidos rasgando pedaços de terra.

Mas Ganon não chega perto o suficiente para atacar.

Há um tremendo estrépito e abro os olhos para encontrar Daruk de pé entre mim e a fera, usando toda a força de sua proteção para segurá-la enquanto seus cascos rasgavam as trincheiras no chão, lutando para avançar.

“Vá em frente, rapazinho, acreditamos em você! Termine a luta! ”Daruk diz, sorrindo de volta para mim através da tensão. - Urbosa, acha que pode atordoar aquele animal por tempo suficiente para deixar Link se aproximar?

Urbosa se aproxima de mim um pouco depois, com os braços cruzados enquanto olha a besta com desdém.

“Eu posso tentar, mas vai demorar um pouco para focar tanta eletricidade. Meus poderes diminuíram desde que me tornei um espírito.

Urbosa move as mãos diante dela, habilmente concentrando o peso de seu ataque em um local na esperança de atordoar a fera. "Mipha, você deveria sair daqui também", ordena Urbosa, e Mipha acena com a cabeça, desaparecendo em uma pequena explosão de luz.

"Quanto mais rápido você deixar o trovão pronto, melhor," Daruk diz com os dentes cerrados, olhando para nós. "Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu posso segurar essa fera."

Nas bordas, posso ver sua proteção começando a se romper e ceder sob o ataque.

"Revali!", Grita Urbosa. "Levante o Link, para que ele possa atacar de cima."

“Desde quando eu me tornei o pombo-correio do grupo?” Revali reclama enquanto ele mergulha no chão.

Daruk e eu estamos ocupados no momento. Apenas tire-o daqui, senão o raio vai cair em você em vez da fera! ”, Exige Urbosa.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem", Revali resmunga enquanto ele aperta suas garras em volta dos meus ombros e começa a içar.

"Link, deve estar quase pronto", Urbosa chama enquanto eu sou levado para o ar.

Acima do gigante javali flamejante, uma nuvem de tempestade rodopiante se forma, um raio crepitando perigosamente entre as nuvens, ao mesmo tempo em que fica mais carregado.

“Ataque durante a abertura. Tenho a sensação de que não vou ter a chance de fazer isso de novo" grita Urbosa, enquanto eu estou sendo carregado." Você consegue, garoto! ”

Enquanto Revali me levanta acima da besta, eu preparo minha espada, me preparando para a queda assim que Urbosa lança o raio.

Mas ela nunca tem a chance.

Com um estilhaço que sacode o ar, a proteção de Daruk estilhaça e, num piscar de olhos, a fera ataca, respirando uma nuvem de chamas e malícia sobre os espíritos dos dois Campeões diante dela.

Em um segundo, eles se foram.

Uma sensação miserável e lacrimejante me atinge no peito, tirando o fôlego de mim e me deixando com uma sensação de vazio.

Eu não posso mais sentir sua presença.

Daruk e Urbosa se foram.

Permanentemente.

Aquela voz horrível e irritante ecoa de novo, rindo enquanto a fera afunda o chão carbonizado, procurando pelo próximo alvo.

Eu posso sentir Revali tremendo onde ele me segura, a agonia de perder os outros afundando enquanto ele se esforça para me levantar mais acima da besta.

"Certifique-se que ele sinta a dor de ... nossa vingança, Link", ele diz, aproximando-se.

A besta olha para cima quando nos aproximamos, abrindo a boca mais uma vez. Eu tento avisar Revali, mas com o meu peso adicional ele não pode manobrar com rapidez suficiente para sair do caminho do ataque.

"Você consegue, Link. Estamos sempre com de você!", Ele grita, grunhindo com esforço enquanto me balança no ar, me fazendo cair na direção da fera meio segundo antes que a chama apague seu espírito da existência também, sentenciando-o para o mesmo destino que Daruk e Urbosa.

Um grito de raiva rasgou minha garganta enquanto eu focalizava minha atenção, o vento chicoteava em meus olhos enquanto eu olhava para o meu alvo. Eu não posso falhar aqui; Eu já perdi muito para desistir agora.

Acima de mim, a nuvem que Urbosa convocou está se agitando, trovões surdos estremecem à medida que se acumulam, mesmo sem a Campeã para guiá-lo.

A besta volta sua atenção para mim quando eu caio, espada preparada e pronta para perfurar o próprio coração de sua malícia. Mas a criatura não tem medo.

No ar como eu estou, sem planador ou qualquer meio de direcionar minha queda, sou um alvo fácil; e eu posso ouvir a risada grave e estrondosa mais uma vez quando a fera inclina a cabeça para trás e abre a boca.

Eu posso ver o fogo se formando, borbulhando como lava sobre sua língua enquanto ele se prepara, a substância rolando escura e espessa com rajadas de luz onde a chama cresce. Enquanto continuo caindo, ouço o eco suave da voz de Mipha, ainda ao meu lado e me incentivando.

“Eu sempre soube que você estava destinado à grandeza, Link. Desde que éramos crianças, eu sabia.

"Mipha, vai", eu ordeno ela. Não há necessidade de seu espírito morrer comigo.

"Estou triste pelo fato de este ser nosso último momento juntos", ela diz suavemente, seu espírito dando um pequeno puxão enquanto ela se prepara para se separar de mim, e por um momento eu acho que talvez ela vá escapar. Talvez ela vá embora.

Quando eu caio mais perto, a criatura recua, e tudo que posso fazer é rezar para que um pequeno pedaço de mim passe pela chama para acertar a fera. Que minha morte não será totalmente em vão.

A criatura berra alto o suficiente para sacudir a terra, enviando a malícia escaldante para o ar em uma pluma, indo direto para mim. O rugido crepitante se aproxima, abafando todo o resto em um calor insuportável, mas antes que ele possa me tocar eu ouço um suave sussurro ecoando através do meu ser.

"Eu só quero que você saiba que ... Eu sempre amei você."

Antes que eu possa reagir, o espírito de Mipha aparece na minha frente, braços esticados enquanto ela me protege do ataque de Ganon.

Por um horrível segundo, tudo parece parar quando vejo as chamas atingi-la e a envolver, consumindo seu espírito enquanto seu ser é desfeito em pedaços diante de mim. Ela vira a cabeça em uma fração de segundo, seus grandes olhos cor de âmbar brilhando em agonia e me dá um sorrisinho final.

"Sinto muito, Link", ela sussurra.

E então ela se foi.

Como se ela nunca estivesse lá.

A agonia atinge como nada que eu já senti antes, a perda de uma fissura de minha alma que parece que nunca serei capaz de recuperar. Me sinto vazio. Eles todos se foram.

Ganon tirou tudo de mim.

Meu grito de dor e raiva é abafado pelo estrondo ensurdecedor do trovão, e um relâmpago ataca ofuscantemente o javali, fazendo a fera ter violentas convulsões e um guincho penetrante enquanto eu tiro as lágrimas dos meus olhos para direcionar a lâmina ao meu alvo.

A malicia parte por um momento, revelando um centro amarelo pulsante - o núcleo da besta - enquanto eu me afundo em direção a ela com a Master Sword estendida diante de mim. O olho brilha como água embaixo de mim e eu mergulho nele sem resistência, minha espada rasgando a membrana como papel. Sou envolvido em malícia rodopiante um momento depois, quando a fera solta um berro de dor, seu corpo se debatendo ao meu redor enquanto afundo cada vez mais fundo no coração dela, o brilho azul da Master Sword é a única luz na crescente escuridão. 

Eu posso me sentir caindo mais e mais e mais fundo no escuro ...

E então tudo fica preto.


	2. Espirito vacilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em meio ao desespero, seu espírito se manteria firme?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso! Esse capítulo fica um pouco...violento. Aproveitem.

A primeira coisa de que me dou conta, quando o choque da adrenalina desaparece, é a sensação intensa de ódio e tristeza que está dentro de mim, e a escuridão infinita preenche minha visão. Minha única fonte de luz é a Master Sword, ainda presa firmemente as minhas mãos.

Eu mal me pergunto por que estou aqui quando uma voz sombria e irritada ecoa ao meu redor.

Eu não irei morrer sozinho, herói.

Eu olho em volta rapidamente, procurando de onde a voz veio, mas não consigo ver nada na escuridão.

Em minha morte, eu vou acabar com você e com aquela maldita princesa, afogando vocês dois na Malícia. Mas primeiro ... você sofrerá como nunca antes.

Antes que eu possa reagir, fibras de malícia se movem na escuridão ao meu redor, amarrando meus braços e esmagando o ar dos meus pulmões. A Master Sword ainda está em minhas mãos, sua lâmina brilha com um azul sobrenatural, mas sou incapaz de usá-la. Diante de mim, a malícia começa a se agrupar, tenho um crescente desespero, quando me vejo encarando um rosto feito de trevas.

Quando você entrou no meu corpo, pude sentir sua tristeza e arrependimento. Me enche de alegria saber que, ao morrer, posso atormentar o resto da sua vida insignificante. Eu vejo que você sente afeto pelos campeões mortos ... Que tal eu mostrar a você os momentos finais deles?

Eu grito enquanto algo penetra em minha mente, algo denso e pesado adentrando como lama em meus pensamentos, me levando para baixo e para o vasto nada, e eu sou incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa quando isso me cega e depois me mostra uma luz, seguida de calor e ruído.

Eu sinto minha consciência presa em um corpo estranho, gotejando malícia ao meu redor. Eu estou de pé em algum lugar quente e brilhante, e o seu contraste com a escuridão opressiva de um momento atrás desperta meus sentidos agonizantemente.

 

Levei um longo segundo para reconhecer as estruturas de pedra ao meu redor, o brilho da energia que circula entre as rochas articuladas ... Eu estou em uma das bestas divinas e, dado o calor, deve ser Vah Rudania.

Eu tenho um pouco mais de um segundo para recuperar meus sentidos e me pergunto por que fui trazido para cá quando um grito chama minha atenção.

Daruk está de pé na minha frente, tão sólido e real quanto ele é em minhas poucas memórias recuperadas, e por um momento sinto uma alegria indescritível. Ele está aqui. Ele está vivo.

Mas há algo de errado.

Ao contrário do Daruk dos restos do meu passado, aquele que me segue com seu espírito, o que está diante de mim parece ser muito mais baixo, como se eu estivesse flutuando sobre o guerreiro de pedra, olhando para ele. Eu tento me mover na direção dele, para falar com ele, mas meu corpo não responde. Quando tento de novo, o resultado é o mesmo. É como se eu estivesse paralisado, cada parte do meu corpo, até o piscar dos meus olhos, está fora do meu controle.

"Isso é tudo o que você tem, seu Bokoblin com gigantismo?" Daruk grita, e um arrepio percorre minha espinha, me alertando sobre a presença de um inimigo atrás de mim enquanto estou indefeso, mas até isso parece fora do lugar.

Ele não está olhando através de mim enquanto prepara sua arma, ele está olhando para mim.

Dessa vez, percebo que ele está ferido. Eu posso ver rachaduras se formando como teias de aranha em toda a sua pele avermelhada, e seu Boulder Breaker está severamente danificado.

"Vamos! Eu ainda consigo lutar!” Daruk insulta, e não há dúvidas de que ele está falando comigo.

Sinto meu braço direito erguer-se involuntariamente, mas é só quando vejo a enorme espada guardiã com o canto do olho que descubro o que está acontecendo.

O horror da revelação parece uma facada nas costas, frio e doloroso. Percebo que estou preso dentro de Fireblight Ganon, minha consciência é uma prisioneira de suas ações.

Eu sei o quevai acontecer, e eu luto contra o movimento de Ganon quando ele move um braço - meu braço - para lançar sua espada em Daruk. O campeão avança, dando um grito de guerra que ecoa como um terremoto de seu peito largo. Eu grito, tentando avisar que ele será morto se fizer isso, mas Ganon me faz refém e nada mais que um ruído sai de meus lábios.

Meu braço direito vai para a frente com uma enorme quantidade de força e Daruk tenta bloquear, a arma guardiã corta a Boulder Breaker como se fosse de papel, e eu só posso assistir quando o golpe de Ganon - feito pela minha mão - perfura o peito do Goron.

Eu começo a tremer quando Daruk cai de joelhos, com um olhar vazio em seu rosto.

"Desculpe, rapazinho ... eu acho que sobrou para você agora", ele murmura para ninguém, sua voz ofegante com ar deixando seus pulmões, e eu fico de pé sobre ele enquanto a vida deixa seus olhos.

Eu não posso fazer nada para impedir que Fireblight Ganon leve seu corpo para a borda da Besta Divina e jogue-o insensivelmente na cratera da Death Mountain.

Minha visão volta para a escuridão tão rapidamente que fico tonto por um longo momento, minha cabeça e coração se recuperando da lembrança de minha arma atingindo meu amigo.

Eu solto um suspiro que eu não sabia que estava segurando, o som vibrando nos meus lábios. Tinha sido tão real ... a ligeira resistência do corpo de Daruk na outra ponta da minha lâmina, o calor escaldante do ar vulcânico seco e a sensação da minha mão se fechando em volta da garganta do meu amigo ao arrastar seu corpo para a borda de Rudania. ..

Sinto tristeza me varrendo, segurando a Master Sword com a culpa de minhas ações.

O que há de errado, "rapasinho?" Ganon gargalha. Você percebe agora que você está sob o meu controle? Eu sozinho assassinei os seus queridos campeões e testemunhei seus momentos finais patéticos. Não se desanime, herói. Você ainda tem mais companheiros para ver sofrer.

Através de algum comando, eu sou arrastado para baixo mais uma vez, me debatendo contra a malícia em vão enquanto Ganon me coloca em outro corpo que não é meu.

Desta vez eu posso ouvir um atrito, vindo da areia batendo contra a minha pele enquanto o vento do deserto passa.

Eu posso ver Urbosa em minha frente, cansada, ferida e lutando para ficar de pé. Há sangue escorrendo por seus braços e pernas dos profundos cortes que foram feitos ali, e eu engulo em seco quando observo suas gotas de sangue caindo na areia escura a seus pés.

Eu percebo depois de um momento que estou preso em outro dos corpos sombrios - Thunderblight Ganon. E com um sentimento de terror, percebo que estou aqui para testemunhar a morte de Urbosa.

Apesar das ótimas técnicas de combate dos Gerudo, parece que a velocidade de Thunderblight está a cansando lentamente, fazendo pequenos ferimentos e movendo-se rápido demais para que ela o atinga com seu raio.

Ainda há uma ferocidade em seus olhos que poderia causar medo em qualquer monstro, mas a criatura diante dela não é uma fera natural. Como não era uma pessoa que fala durante uma luta, ela usou sua espada contra o escudo gerando uma vibração e provocando a criatura.

Minha visão ficou embaçada quando o monstro se lançou para frente, seu alvo era o único objeto claro em sua visão. Por uma fração de segundo eu estava diante de Urbosa, com minha espada levantada para atacar, mas quando ela levantou o escudo para bloquear o ataque que se aproximava, minha visão ficou embaçada novamente.

Quando me dei conta estava atrás dela.

No brilho de seu escudo, pude ver seus olhos refletidos, arregalados de choque ao perceber o que havia acontecido. Enquanto meu braço se movia em direção a sua garganta, vi seus olhos inundarem de medo - um olhar que pensei que nunca veria.

Com um corte rápido, a cabeça de Urbosa se inclinou para o lado e rolou de seus ombros, aterrissando a seus pés enquanto seu corpo lentamente ficava flácido. Sangue começou a borbulhar de sua jugular cortada e meu estômago ficou revirado com essa imagem. Eu fechei meus olhos enquanto seu corpo caía no chão, tentando tirar a visão da minha mente, e senti a malícia me arrastar de volta para o vazio mais uma vez.

Estou cansado, a sensação esmagadora de desespero varrendo meus membros e arrastando-os como pesos. A Master Sword parece como chumbo em minhas mãos. Eu continuo dizendo a mim mesmo que nenhuma das mortes dos Campeões foram em vão, no entanto, não há como negar que elas poderiam ter sido evitadas.

Você parece um pouco enjoado, Herói, diz Ganon com um tom de pena. Talvez você precise de um pouco de ar fresco ...

Eu tento lutar contra a malícia que inunda minha mente, penetrando em cada parte de mim enquanto eu luto contra isso, mas no final não há nada que eu possa fazer para resistir enquanto eu sou mais uma vez mergulhado emoutra marionete.

Sinto uma explosão no meu peito enquanto um vento frio corre ao meu redor. Só é necessário um segundo para ver Revali, circulando o ar acima de Vah Medoh.

Desta vez, parece, minha consciência está presa dentro do Windblight.

“Você acha que pode controlar o combate aéreo melhor que um Rito? ... Ha! Suas habilidades são apenas uma sombra do que eu posso fazer”, ele se vangloriza.

Mesmo enfrentando sua própria morte, a personalidade egocêntrica do Rito se manifesta, o campeão se movimenta no ar como uma folha caindo, enquanto se esquiva dos ataques de Windblight com facilidade.

Apesar Revali ter um controle superior no ar, a pontaria da fera que me aprisiona é mais do que equivalente a sua. Revali dispara três flechas explosivas contra mim, que destruo com meu canhão antes mesmo de chegar perto do seu alvo.

Sinto um puxão estranho nas minhas costas e ouço o clique de vários objetos sendo soltos e, pelo canto do olho, vejo quatro pequenos refletores voando em direção ao Rito.

Revali se esquiva usando máximo de sua habilidade, girando e tentando evitar ser atingido enquanto tenta destrui-los, mas o disparo contínuo de Windblight e dos refletores tira sua concentração, e flecha após flecha despenca inofensivamente no vácuo abaixo de nós.

Eu posso ver Revali começando a entrar em pânico, seu foco se esvaindo com cada tiro fracassado e com sua aljava quase vazia, os tiros de Windblight queimam suas penas com o quão perto eles passam. Eu o ouço grunhir de dor quando uma das explosões o atinge na asa, quebrando seus ossos de ave e fervendo sua carne, e não há como se recuperar depois disso. Um tiro após o outro bate no Rito, com o sangue manchando suas penas como tinta enquanto ele se esforça para permanecer no ar.

É uma batalha perdida.

Meus olhos queimam com lágrimas enquanto os tiros param, deixando Revali ofegando e lutando para manter seu corpo desgastado no ar, no centro de todos os refletores. O Rito olha para cima, com uma pequena faísca de desafio em seus olhos enquanto bate suas asas trêmulas no ar, perdendo lentamente a altitude com cada gota derramada de sangue de seu corpo.

"Foi ... sorte." Revali tosse quando suas asas destruídas finalmente param de aguentar, fazendo ele despencar. Os refletores o perseguem até um ponto fora da minha vista, ouço o crescente barulho do disparar de um canhão ecoando enquanto eles continuam o massacrando.

Antes que eu possa reagir, sou mergulhado de volta no vazio, e consigo ouvir risada de Ganon ecoando cruelmente ao meu redor.

"Já chega disso!" Eu grito, mas isso só faz ele rir ainda mais.

Eu acertei um ponto fraco, herói? ele me provoca. Eu posso sentir seu desespero e sua dor, e devo dizer que é glorioso. Seu sofrimento dará paz a minha alma enquanto nós dois morremos. Infelizmente, a princesa não poderia estar acordada para ver o seu sofrimento ...

Eu tremo um pouco quando ele menciona a princesa - eu tinha esquecido que Zelda estava na escuridão também - e a culpa da lembrança é esmagadora. Eu esperava que matar a fera fosse o suficiente para libertá-la de sua prisão, e pelo menos alguém poderia sobreviver a esse pesadelo, mas agora parece que ela simplesmente morrerá junto com o resto de nós.

Por que o rosto deprimido, herói? Eu guardei o melhor pro final…

"Não ..." A palavra sai dos meus lábios antes que eu possa pensar sobre o que estou dizendo, a reação totalmente instintiva. Eu não posso vê-la morrer. Saber que ela tinha morrido já era o suficiente para partir meu coração, mas ter que assistir ... ter que realizar os movimentos do monstro que a matou ... Isso certamente me destruiria.

Como em todas as outras vezes, no entanto, não tenho escolha, pois a malícia mergulha na minha cabeça mais uma vez, me jogando em outro corpo falso.

O gotejar da água ecoa ao meu redor, a luz flui através de pequenas janelas na pedra acima. Eu estou em Vah Ruta.

Eu estou no corpo de Waterblight Ganon.

Eu tento fechar meus olhos e esquecer o que eu sei que está prestes a acontecer, mas Ganon tirou de mim o controle sobre esse simples comando, e eu não posso desviar o olhar.

A princípio, pareço estar sozinho na câmara, cercado por água marrom e turva, e por um momento desesperado me pergunto se ele cometeu um erro. Se eu serei poupado desta tragédia.

O leve borrifar de água em movimento atrás de mim acaba com essas esperanças.

Waterblight Ganon se vira, trazendo minha cabeça junto com a dele, e meus olhos captam um borrão de vermelho e branco saindo da água.

Algo perfura meu lado, pesado e afiado, e eu grito de dor ao tempo que a praga quando Mipha acerta um golpe rápido com seu tridente antes de desaparecer nas água mais uma vez. Waterblight Ganon se move por um longo minuto, apunhalando a lança na água aleatoriamente enquanto tenta encontrá-la.

Eu posso ver ferimentos esculpidos nos braços da fera, e baseado na dor penetrante que vem de várias partes do meu corpo, Mipha deve ter lutado por um bom tempo.

Eu posso sentir a frustração da criatura aumentando enquanto eu flutuo para um novo local na câmara, procurando na água pela Zora.

Outro pequeno respingo é o meu único aviso antes que eu seja atingido novamente, desta vez nas costas, e o monstro uiva de dor quando eu sinto o golpe que vai até o meu próprio ser.

Mipha, apesar de pequena, é uma lutadora bastante experiente e sabe exatamente onde ela é mais forte. Na água, ela é verdadeiramente uma força a ser temida.

O pequeno esguicho da minha esquerda me faz girar para desviar, mas sou um segundo lento demais, e o tridente de Mipha corta meu lado.

Eu sorrio mesmo gritando de dor, sabendo que ela está machucando o monstro apesar do controle de Ganon me forçar a sentir isso também. A dor vale a pena sabendo que ela está ganhando.

Mipha desaparece na água mais uma vez, deixando apenas uma onda em seu rastro.

Mas desta vez Waterblight não reage com fúria.

Eu começo a me preocupar quando sinto a praga parar de se mexer, esperando o próximo ataque de Mipha. A praga se concentra, enviando um profundo arrepio sobre minha pele, e tenho a sensação de que algo está prestes a dar terrivelmente errado.

O pequeno esguicho atrás de mim é a única coisa que anuncia o ataque de Mipha, mas para o tenso e preparado Waterblight é suficiente.

Antes que eu possa entender o que está acontecendo, Waterblight vira, e com uma mão gigante agarra a garganta de Mipha enquanto ela pulava da água para atacar.

Mipha fica tão surpresa que perde o controle de seu tridente, e um forte golpe da fera faz com que ele saia de suas mãos e afunde. As mãos da Zora seguram o punho que circunda sua garganta, mas meu aperto só fica mais forte, sufocando seu ar. A Zora começa a ofegar, seus pés chutam inutilmente e suas mãos são incapazes de me arranhar enquanto eu a levanto no ar e lentamente levanto minha lança, mirando a sua silhueta enquanto ela luta.

Os olhos de Mipha se enchem com medo e ela começa a se debater de forma mais desesperada enquanto eu luto para não realizar esses movimentos, mas é inútil. Eu sou apenas um prisioneiro do passado - não posso mudar nada.

Com um golpe brutal, Waterblight apunhala Mipha no estômago, o gancho da arma rasga sua carne enquanto minha mão retira a lança, derramando sangue de seu corpo.

Mas o monstro não está nem perto de terminar.

Meu braço rapidamente golpeia o corpo de Mipha, repetidamente, abrindo buracos em seu abdômen e peito enquanto eu a sufoco com minha mão livre. O ataque deixa sua carne e seus órgãos dilacerados enquanto ela é destruída pelas minhas próprias mãos.

Eu tento gritar quando sou forçado a esfaqueá-la de novo e de novo, minha mão prendendo a respiração de sua garganta para que ela não possa sequer gritar em agonia enquanto eu a rasgo em pedaços com a perversa lança de Waterblight.

Leva apenas alguns segundos para que ela desista da luta e suas mãos caiam ao seu lado. Meu aperto afrouxa um pouco quando a água adquire um tom vermelho embaixo dela e Mipha engole uma respiração trêmula cheia de sangue.

Com sangue gotejando em seu corpo magrelo e seus olhos transparentes se afundando rapidamente na morte, eu ouço ela expelir um pequeno som.

Waterblight se inclina para ouvir, ainda segurando a Zora pela garganta, a agonia que aparece em sua expressão enquanto ela luta por seus últimos segundos de vida me faz querer chorar.

"Me ... desculpe ... Link", Mipha engasga, com voz fraca e cabeça começando a tombar contra o meu punho. "Eu ... não ..."

Mas ela nunca chega ao final da frase.

Seu último suspiro deixa seu corpo lentamente, e ela não inala novamente.

Waterblight solta seu corpo com desprezo, e eu sou forçado a assistir enquanto ela afunda, com manchas de sangue espiralando em seu rastro. Minha querida amiga ... não era nada além de um ponto desaparecendo embaixo da água.

Eu resisto contra o controle de Ganon tão violentamente que me jogo de volta para o vazio. A malícia ainda me circunda, me apertando, mas não é nada comparado ao horror sufocante que eu acabei de testemunhar. Eu sinto frio.

Eu sinto desgosto.

Lágrimas inundam meus olhos quando a agonia e a raiva me dominam. Eu grito, lutando com todas as minhas forças para quebrar o poder que me mantém como prisioneiro, mas a malícia é tão resistente quanto antes, ela se enrola mais fortemente sobre mim, enquanto percebe minha resistência. A Master Sword se arrasta impiedosamente e pesadamente em minhas mãos, mas eu não tenho forças para mexer um dedo.

Por que lutar, herói? O que mais você tem para perder? A fera começa a gargalhar.

Suas palavras só alimentam minha raiva enquanto eu forço meu corpo ao seu limite, a malícia se afunda em minha pele, cortando minha carne com a pressão. Meu sangue começa a manchar as mechas da escuridão, mas eu não consigo nem sentir isso. A única coisa que sinto é uma raiva ardente e que me consome. Eu grito de novo, empurrando de volta a malícia, meu espírito luta para se soltar, e lentamente os pequenos tentáculos começam a estalar, desgastados onde eles cortaram profundamente meus braços e pernas. Um por um, eu me livro seu aperto, meus dedos arranham a escuridão.

Antes que a malícia possa se reagrupar, eu me liberto de seu aperto e corro em direção ao rosto de na minha frente, com a Master Sword se arrastando enquanto eu a carrego. Com minha raiva alimentando minha força, levanto a espada, cortando a malícia com a lâmina; seu brilho muda de forte até suave e fica mais fraco com cada golpe.

O rosto continua a rir enquanto eu o rasgo, o despedaçando da mesma forma que prazerosamente fez com Mipha há cem anos atrás, a malícia densa e escura começa a gotejar dele. Não demora muito para o cansaço dominar meu corpo e sinto meu espírito gaguejar enquanto o rosto desfigurado diante de mim começa a tossir entre suas risadas, mas há uma luz aparecendo através das rachaduras, cada corte revelando mais e mais enquanto eu perfuro Ganon, expondo seu núcleo.

Devo agradecer a você, herói, por me dar tanta alegria durante a minha morte, ele diz, com aquele sorriso horrível se espalhando por seu rosto e malícia pingando como sangue entre os dentes. Te vejo na sua próxima vida.

O rosto se dissolve diante de mim, entrando em colapso e desaparecendo na escuridão quando a luz por trás dele finalmente é revelada. É uma esfera, brilhando com calor e pureza, e dentro há figura flutuando, trancada em um estado adormecido com cabelos dourados ao seu redor.

É Zelda. Ainda é uma prisioneira, até mesmo agora.

No passado, eu tinha sido seu cavaleiro nomeado, aquele a quem ela confiou a responsabilidade de salvar o reino e lutar contra Ganon. Agora, após de ver meus amigos sendo mortos e sentir como se tivesse feito isso com minhas próprias mãos, não posso deixar de sentir que falhei. A paz que eu trouxe para o reino, é apenas uma lembrança passada. A derrota de Ganon foi simplesmente uma maneira dele ganhar tempo.

Minha hibernação de cem anos custou tudo que eu deveria proteger.

Eu me esforço para embainhar a Master Sword enquanto eu cambaleio em direção a ela, minha garganta queimando com tristeza.

Eu coloco minha mão direita na esfera, meus dedos sujos de sangue se espalhando sobre o brilho quente. Minha mão esquerda descansa sobre o meu peito em um punho cerrado, e eu abaixei minha cabeça, dirigindo-me à princesa que eu não consegui proteger nos últimos cem anos - minha única amiga restante.

"Eu sinto muito, Zelda", eu sussurro, minha voz baixa com lágrimas e áspera dos meus gritos anteriores. "Sinto muito por não conseguir livrar você disso ... Você lutou contra essa escuridão por cem anos, e eu não pude te salvar desse destino injusto." Eu olho para para longe, não vendo nada a não ser este pequeno orbe e escuridão infinita. "Eu não consegui salvar ninguém no passado. Daruk, Urbosa, Revali ... Mipha. Todos eles morreram tentando lutar contra Ganon, e então eles tiveram a vida após a morte retirada também. Eu gostaria de poder voltar e salvar todos eles. Eu daria minha vida para selar Ganon, só para que eles possam viver.

Eu abro minha boca para continuar, mas um brilho na parte de trás da minha mão me interrompe no meio da respiração. Logo abaixo das minhas articulações, vejo três triângulos se formando, o da parte inferior direita brilhando mais forte que os dois.

Eu ouvi o seu pedido, herói.

Minha cabeça se agita com a nova voz, leve e feminina, e fico chocada ao me ver olhando para os olhos abertos da princesa Zelda.

Os olhos não são dela, no entanto. Seus profundos olhos verdes foram substituídos por um brilho branco e agudo, há algo sobrenatural sobre eles, mas eu não sinto vontade de fugir.

Não tenha medo, herói, a voz diz, leve e doce. A princesa é meramente um receptáculo para o meu poder. Eu sou a Hylia.

Minha respiração fica presa na garganta e sinto meus olhos se arregalarem. Hylia - a deusa. Suas estátuas estão em todas as aldeias e suas bênçãos ajudaram meu espírito a crescer com todas as orações que ofereci. Ela foi a razão pela qual eu fui capaz de chegar tão longe quanto consegui.

Devo agradecer-lhe por derrotar a escuridão que é Ganon, e devo pedir desculpas pela dor e sofrimento que isso causou, ela me diz gentilmente. Embora essa circunstância inprevista tenha apresentado uma oportunidade que não foi vista em mais de dez mil anos ...

O triângulo brilhante em minha mão se ergue da minha pele, deixando a impressão fraca da Triforce para trás, e eu assisto maravilhado enquanto ela flutua brilhantemente na minha frente. Uma luz de dentro do orbe chama minha atenção a tempo de ver um segundo triângulo se libertar da mão direita da Princesa Zelda, e enquanto ele paira em minha direção, vejo uma peça final aparecendo dentro da escuridão da besta, descendo de cima.

Com vocês três aqui, a Triforce da Sabedoria, Poder e Coragem pode mais uma vez se unir para conceder o desejo de quem quer que a toque. Herói da Coragem, esse desejo pertence a você.

As peças se juntam na minha frente e, com um clarão quase ofuscante, elas se fundem nos cantos para formar um.

"... Triforce?" Eu pergunto, minha voz um sussurro quebrado, crepitante.

Sim herói. Essa relíquia foi criada há milênios pelas deusas Din, Nayru e Farore, e eu fui encarregado de sua defesa. Seu propósito original era dar esperança às pessoas do reino durante os tempos de grande sofrimento, ela explicou gentilmente. No entanto, seu poder foi mal utilizado e causou mais destruição do que bem. Fui forçada a dividir a Triforce em três partes e escondê-las onde não causariam mais danos do que já tinham. Com o passar do tempo, a lenda do poder da Triforce desapareceu do reino do conhecimento e se tornou nada mais do que uma lenda. Mas agora as peças são unidas novamente, e você, herói, tem a chance de corrigir o erro que foi cometido. Porém, preste atenção ao meu aviso. A Triforce deveria ser usada por um mortal de espírito inquebrável. Qualquer pessoa cujo espírito vacilar, por qualquer razão, enfrentará graves consequências caso tente usar esse poder.

“Esse desejo pode ser usado para mudar o passado? Para destruir Ganon cem anos atrás, antes de tudo isso?

Infelizmente não, herói. Ganon é um ser que está ligado à Triforce do poder, portanto, não pode ser destruído por ela.

"Então eu desejo ser enviado de volta ao passado", eu digo com firmeza. "Para selar Ganon."

Você tem certeza de que esse é o seu desejo? Ela me pergunta, seu tom mais sério do que antes. Considere isso com muito cuidado, pois não pode ser mudado depois de concedido.

"Sim", eu respondo sem um segundo de hesitação. "Este é o meu desejo."

Muito bem, herói. Que as bênçãos das deusas iluminem seu caminho.

Antes que eu possa perguntar o que ela quer dizer com isso, ela se foi, deixando-me sozinha com a forma inconsciente de Zelda. Eu só tenho um segundo para recuperar o fôlego, e então a Triforce começa a queimar com uma luz ofuscante.


	3. Com esse desejo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É feito um desejo para mudar o passado e salvar a vida dos que morreram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é mais curto que os outros, porém, serve como alivio depois do anterior. A música presente nesse capítulo é inspirada em “Song of Healing” feita por ColdFlameZero. Aproveitem e por favor deem a sua opinião sobre a tradução

A luz ofuscante envolve minha visão, bloqueando a escuridão. Só há eu e Zelda, ainda inconsciente. Uma sensação quente envolve meu corpo quando o canto suave de uma voz desconhecida chega aos meus ouvidos.

Do dia à noite  
Do escuro à luz  
As areias do tempo caem.

Há um puxão suave no meu corpo, algo me atraindo, e sinto uma sensação de cair quando a luz brilhante da Triforce se distancia e relógios começam a girar em torno de nós.

Deixe os anos  
Como as engrenagens  
Em um relógio se locomoverem

Eu sinto a força do tempo enquanto ele me suga, me levando de volta a cem anos atrás. O equipamento e os itens que eu possuía se distanciam de mim, dissolvendo-se em nada, pois estão perdidos em um futuro que ainda não aconteceu. É estranhamente familiar, como um sentimento de déjà vu, e ainda assim algo parece, de alguma forma ... Algo frio está irradiando em meu coração.

Na sua mente,  
Percorra pelo tempo  
De volta a dias melhores.

Eu fecho meus olhos, tentando lembrar de boas memorias como a música me instrui, mas quando eu tento pensar em meus amigos, os outros Campeões, minha mente volta para o que eu acabei de testemunhar sob o controle de Ganon, e a preocupação desesperada quando percebo que se falhar, tudo acontecerá de novo. O olhar de dor no rosto de meus amigos assombra meus pensamentos.

Memórias  
Como um sonho,  
Limpam as lágrimas

Que lembranças eu tenho que não estão relacionadas com a maldita calamidade que se abateu sobre o reino? As poucas lembranças da minha vida passada consistiam em tristeza, conflito e instabilidade. É difícil imaginar como era minha vida antes. A escuridão parece que sempre esteve lá.

Como uma estrela,  
No céu,  
A escuridão não pode te alcançar

A escuridão já causou um dano permanente em mim. Me mostrou o que eu gostaria de nunca ter visto. Essas imagens ficarão para sempre em minha memória, os movimentos que fiz para trazer a morte a meus amigos envenenam minhas mãos, mas talvez se eu puder derrotar Ganon, antes que isso realmente aconteça, talvez eu possa substituir isso por felicidade.

Ilumine a escuridão  
A alegria é luz  
Até o novo amanhecer

A alegria só virá se eu for vitorioso. Se eu falhar, as consequências serão piores do que antes. Não haverá cem anos de hibernação para me salvar, só haverá morte. Para mim e para todos que eu amo. O medo desse fracasso me enche de pavor, a lembrança da expressão de agonia nos rostos de meus amigos volta para a superfície dos meus pensamentos.

Deixe de lado  
Seu velho destino  
Deixe seu rancor

Como posso deixar de lado meu desejo de matar Ganon? Aquele monstro tirou tudo de mim e fez todos sofrerem ... e com que propósito? Poder? Prazer? Eu nunca posso deixar meu ódio até que o monstro esteja morto. Na verdade, sinto isso crescer dentro de mim. O ódio e a dor se contorcendo dentro de mim como se estivesse vivo. Por quê?

"Porque eu não morri."

A voz de Ganon parece veneno em meus ouvidos, me fazendo sentir cala frios, e as próximas notas da música ressoam em desarmonia ensurdecedora.

Com esse desejo,  
Eu vou te enviar de volta a luz.

* CRACK *

Meus olhos se abrem e veem fibras de malícia saindo do meu corpo, se debatendo e rasgando minha túnica de campeão, quebrando as amarras segurando a Master Sword as minhas costas. Os relógios ao meu redor rangem, estalam e racham, e os números se distorcem em ângulos estranhos quando as fibras se chocam contra eles.

Se eu soubesse que todas as peças estavam juntas novamente, eu mesmo teria feiro esse desejo... mas eu ainda serei capaz de usa-lo, herói. Eu posso evitar que a maldita princesa me prenda cem anos atrás, e posso destruir Hyrule como quiser.

As fibras se lançam em direção a Zelda, mas eu os agarro pelas raízes antes de eles a alcançarem, lutando com todas as minhas forças para puxá-los em minha direção. Algumas das mechas negras conseguem se envolver em torno da princesa, e ela se agita quando uma delas tenta apertar sua garganta.

Antes que eu possa chama-la, a luz ofuscante dá lugar a imagens do passado.

Eu vejo o dia em que a Calamidade chegou, a última vez que todos os Campeões estavam juntos na base do Monte Lanayru. O medo que todos nós tínhamos enquanto partiamos para nossos locais pretendidos; os Campeões para suas bestas divinas e Zelda comigo para o castelo. Há um flash rápido de branco, e as novas imagens mostram o santuário, já em ruínas enquanto vou para dentro para lutar contra Ganon. Ele está de pé diante de mim, ainda em sua forma espiritual de javali enquanto ele circula o santuário, corrompendo tudo ao seu redor. Os guardiões do santuário estão todos brilhando com uma cor roxa sombria, corrompidos enquanto andam sobre os corpos queimados do rei e de seus guardas. Era tarde demais para salvá-los ... mas talvez eu possa tentar salvar os outros.

Por um segundo eu me vejo - tanto de cima como através dos meus próprios olhos - enfrentando Ganon, com minha espada erguida. Ao meu lado eu ouço um som suave de Zelda, nós dois ainda caímos, mesmo quando a cena ao nosso redor permanece estacionária. Minhas mãos ainda estão estrangulando a malícia, afastando-a de Zelda. Eu grito seu nome quando seus olhos verdes se abrem em confusão, e ela me olha com preocupação. Ela cambaleia para trás com um suspiro quando ela percebe a malícia, e dói ver tanto medo em seus olhos quando ela olha para aquele que foi encarregado de protegê-la.

“Link, o que está acontecendo?” Zelda pergunta, o medo envenenando sua voz enquanto ela observa o ambiente em mudança.

“Eu fiz um desejo para evitar que tudo isso acontecesse. Eu preciso que você use seu poder para selar a parte de Ganon que está dentro de mim,” eu grito para ela. "É a nossa única chance de derrotá-lo de uma vez por todas!"

"Mas eu não sei o que isso vai fazer com você ... E se eu selar você também?" Zelda pergunta enquanto se afasta das fibras de malícia que se estendem em sua direção.

“Vai ficar tudo bem, Zelda. Confie em mim. Eu vou garantir que tudo dê certo.

Apesar de minhas palavras corajosas, tenho medo do que possa acontecer.

E se ela estiver certa, e não houver herói para salvar Hyrule? Mais pessoas morreriam e a própria terra queimaria com ódio e corrupção. Eu fecho meus olhos quando sinto meu corpo começando a se unir ao meu eu do passado, que está prestes a colidir com a fera. O medo de fracassar, a chance de morrer e a descarga de adrenalina que naquele momento eu tinha agora percorrem meu corpo atual, se combinando com meu testemunho das mortes dos Campeões, que pareciam ter sido causadas pelas minhas próprias mãos. Minha mente corre enquanto penso no que pode acontecer, e meu corpo quer se livrar de todo o estresse ... está tudo me levando ao limite. Sem outro momento de sobra, grito sem pensar: “VAI LOGO, DROGA! Você quer ser conhecida como a princesa que fracassou duas vezes!? ”

A dureza da minha voz assusta Zelda por um segundo, e eu recuo quando vejo as lágrimas começarem a brilhar em seus olhos. Eu me arrependo das minhas palavras imediatamente - isso não é culpa dela, nada disso é - mas não havia nada a fazer. Estamos sem tempo. Relutante, Zelda estende a mão para mim, usando seu poder. Pequenas faíscas de luz aparecem em torno de suas mãos, dançando entre os dedos, mas sem se concentrarem. Ela está se esforçando, e eu consigo ver a frustração crescendo em seu rosto.

"Não está funcionando!" Ela grita para mim.

Eu seguro um xingamento.

Ela precisa acreditar em si mesma, acreditar que tudo vai ficar bem. Ela tem o poder, mas sua preocupação a impede de usá-lo.

Eu preciso ser seu guia mais uma vez.

“Zelda… você consegue. Eu acredito em você."

Não se engane, herói. O poder dela está muito fraco para fazer qualquer coisa agora.

"Você pode ser a luz que salvará Hyrule."

Ela é apenas um fracasso.

"Você precisa acreditar em si mesma."

Ela fracassará exatamente como você, e eu caminharei sobre seus cadáveres.

"Você consegue fazer isso. Eu preciso de você para fazer isso.

“Vocês dois já perderam.”

"Você é mais forte que o seu medo."

Zelda encontra meu olhar, seus olhos brilham com determinação enquanto ela se concentra mais uma vez em seu poder. Sua mão começa a brilhar com uma luz sagrada.

NÃO! De novo não! Eu não serei selado novamente!

Aperto as fibras mais fortemente e as puxo quando elas começam a se debater rapidamente na tentativa de alcançar Zelda, com a intenção de destruí-la. A fadiga do meu corpo atual se junta com a do meu eu passado, lutando logo abaixo. As distância entre o passado e o presente começa a diminuir, e a tensão causada por isso faz minhas mãos tremerem.

Eu só espero que eu tenha energia suficiente para lutar contra Ganon quando este desejo estiver finalmente completo.

Eu olho para o meu destino, aproximando-me mais rápido à medida que chegamos perto, e meu estômago se agita em antecipação ao impacto. Eu vejo a colisão entre o meu eu passado e Ganon começar a acontecer – o ferimento que receberei é o que me coloca em coma por cem anos.

Mas não desta vez.

“Eu vou te ver do outro lado, Zelda. Vamos consertar as coisas. Prometo-lhe com um pequeno sorriso.

"Claro que vamos, meu cavaleiro." Zelda devolve o sorriso enquanto usa seu poder sagrado nas fibras.

NÃOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!

Pouco a pouco, as fibras começaram a se dissolver, se separando de mim e se desintegrando em nada como cinzas de um fogo que se apagou. A luz envolve tudo na frente dela. Inicialmente sinto uma sensação morna mas quando se aprofunda, começa a me queimar. A luz me segue enquanto eu vou ao passado, e o impacto de meus corpos se fundindo em um é o suficiente para me deixar tonto, o Ganon do passado se choca contra mim no mesmo instante.

Eu tenho meio segundo para gritar enquanto meu corpo é consumido em uma dor agonizante, cada célula do meu ser se rasga e se recompõe, e então tudo é coberto por uma luz brilhante, inundando o santuário e quebrando as janelas do castelo.

Zelda conseguiu. A sombra persistente de Ganon que nos seguiu até aqui está selada.

Fadiga me alcança no segundo seguinte, assumindo o controle dos meus músculos sobrecarregados, caio no chão e deixo escapar o ar que parece que estava preso em meus pulmões desde a colisão. Eu sorrio enquanto minha visão é preenchida com aquela luz linda ...

Mas por algum motivo, ainda sinto um vazio.


	4. Divergência

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como o destino mudou por causa do pedido de Link?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me desculpem por eu ter demorado um pouco mais para postar esse capítulo do que o normal, eu estive um pouco ocupado. Espero conseguir manter uma certa frequência de atualizações.

"Isso é tudo o que você tem, seu Bokoblin com gigantismo?" Daruk grita, levantando seu Boulder Breaker. "Vamos! Eu ainda consigo lutar!

Cansado e ferido, o Goron sabe que não vai aguentar por muito tempo. Ele tem tomado alguns golpes pesados, e sua pele está começando a ser perfurada pelos ataques consecutivos da fera, fazendo rachaduras se espalharem por seu corpo como teias de aranha. Ele não vai durar muito mais tempo. Seu último recurso seria tentar agarrar Fireblight, arrastando-o para dentro da cratera do vulcão e matando-o na lava lá embaixo, mesmo que ele morra junto com o Blight.

A cada momento que passa, ele fica mais fraco, e isso parece cada vez mais a sua única opção.

Fireblight ergue a espada em resposta à provocação do Campeão, aceitando o desafio com um ruído. Daruk solta um grito de guerra, correndo em direção a fera. Tudo o que ele tem que fazer é aguentar tempo suficiente para agarra-la e depois jogá-la na lava junto com ele.

O tempo parece ficar devagar a medida que a distância entre eles diminui, Daruk foca totalmente no inimigo enquanto ele recua o braço, preparando o ataque. Em alguns segundos, Daruk percebe que não irá alcançá-lo a tempo - que o golpe do Blight acabará com ele antes que ele esteja perto o suficiente para atacar - e seu espírito afunda no desespero.

Ele falhou. Ele vai morrer aqui, o monstro a sua frente sairá vitorioso, e a Besta Divina irá cair.

Gritando com fúria e medo, Daruk levanta seu Boulder Breaker, tentando chegar o mais perto possível antes de ser atingido.

Antes que a Fireblight possa atacar, no entanto, o solo abaixo deles se move e vibra, como se tivesse sido atingido por algum tipo de onda de choque. O ataque de Fireblight erra o alvo quando a criatura é pega de surpresa. O Goron não perde um segundo, e se aproxima na criatura assim que seu pé se firma no chão.

Essa é a sua chance.

Daruk se prepara para acertar a criatura com força suficiente para derrubá-la na cratera.

"Diga a Ganon que eu disse oi!" Daruk grita, usando toda a sua força restante para acertar Fireblight com seu Boulder Breaker. A arma de Daruk estilhaça em suas mãos com a força, e a criatura cambaleia sob o ataque, mas, para seu horror, ela não cai. A criatura dá alguns passos para trás tentando se recompor mais uma vez, e Daruk fica esperando sua morte.

Mas então algo estranho acontece.

Na frente dele, Fireblight se contrai freneticamente, seu corpo é atingido por convulsões enquanto ele se inclina para o lado. Um segundo ataque atinge a criatura, e ela se contorce na outra direção, começando a tremer, enquanto seus membros se movem para dentro como se estivessem tentando se manter juntos.

Daruk apenas observa em choque a fera enquanto ela começa a se debater.

"Pelo amor de Hylia... o que está acontecendo?"  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Urbosa está exausta, a areia trazida pelo vento provoca dor em suas feridas.

Mesmo com todo o seu treinamento, enfrentar o Blight é um desafio. Ele é muito rápido para que ela acerte um golpe e embora ele não tenha causado nenhum ferimento grave, os cortes e arranhões que ela recebeu estão começando a se acumular. Ela está começando a ficar mais lenta, e desviar dos ataques está se tornando cada vez mais difícil de fazer. É só uma questão de tempo até que ela cometa um erro fatal.

Cada golpe de sua espada e relâmpago conjurado atingem apenas ar, cada bloqueio que ela fazia era seguido pelo borrão de um figura e outro corte em seu corpo já desgastado. Urbosa sabe que ela está perdendo a luta, mas mesmo assim ela bate a espada contra o escudo em uma provocação, determinada a continuar até o último suspiro.

Thunderblight aceita seu desafio, e em um borrão de movimento começa a se mover. Ela mal consegue acompanhar os movimentos imprevisíveis e indistintos, e sente como se seus olhos fossem feitos de chumbo enquanto ela tenta seguir os movimentos incrivelmente rápidos de seu inimigo, quando ele finalmente para, ele fica a um passo dela, com a espada pronta para atacar. 

Urbosa ergue o escudo para se defender do golpe, mas ela mal o coloca em posição e percebe que Thunderblight se foi.

Por um momento ela fica em estado de choque - ela não pode vê-lo em nenhum lugar. É como se a criatura simplesmente tivesse evaporado, deixando-a sozinha dentro de Naboris.

Mas então ela capta um movimento no reflexo de seu escudo.

Seus olhos se movem para trás a tempo de ver a imagem distorcida da criatura atrás dela, com sua arma brilhando em um tom azul forte, e nesse instante ela percebe que falhou. Antes que ela possa se virar, ela estará morta. Não há tempo para que reagir.

Ela falhou com Hyrule ... ela falhou com a Princesa Zelda.

Ganon venceu.

Ela se tenciona, se preparando enquanto o monstro realiza um golpe fatal. Ela não é uma covarde - ela não fugirá da morte.

Porém, antes que o ataque a atinja, uma onda de choque estremece Naboris, fazendo com que Urbosa tropece para frente. Uma parte de seu cabelo vermelho cai no chão por cima do ombro, arrancado quando o golpe de Thunderblight errou o alvo, a criatura olha em volta para as rochas tremendo em total confusão.

Urbosa aproveita a distração do Blight, girando a espada pelo ar tão rápido que causa um ruído e acerta a criatura com um golpe ascendente e um grito de raiva. O monstro uiva de dor quando a lâmina passa pela articulação onde o braço da espada se conecta ao ombro, o golpe manda faíscas pelo ar com um guincho, e um segundo depois o membro faz um barulho ao cair no chão, completamente cortado. A criatura recua, tentando se afastar da Campeã, mas ela está desorientada demais para usar corretamente sua velocidade.

"Parece que o destino determinou um caminho diferente da morte para mim, besta", ela rosna, perseguindo a praga recuando enquanto se esforça para ficar no ar. “Este é o seu fim. Sav'orq! ”

Urbosa ergue a espada, pronta para dar o golpe final, mas para quando Thunderblight cai para o lado, colidindo com o chão, e começa a se contorcer rapidamente. Seu braço cortado também começa a se agitar, debatendo-se no chão como se estivesse possuído.

Urbosa não tem certeza do que a fera está fazendo, mas dá um passo para trás e levanta o escudo em antecipação, preparada para se manter firme até o fim.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Você acha que pode controlar o combate aéreo melhor que um Rito? ... Ha! Suas habilidades são apenas uma sombra do que eu posso fazer”, Revali se vangloria, de frente para Windblight.

A luta esteve acontecendo por um bom tempo, com nenhum dos lados ganhando ou perdendo. Apesar das afirmações de Revali, os dois estavam igualados. Ele podia facilmente desviar dos disparos do Blight, mas, ao mesmo tempo, Windblight conseguia destruir todas as suas flechas antes que elas atingissem seu alvo.

Eles estão presos em um empate.

Revali se esquiva de outro disparo, estreitando os olhos enquanto observa a criatura, procurando por uma fraqueza. Parece ter a mesma velocidade e alcance que ele, no entanto, não mostrava sinais de cansaço, e ele sabia que com o passar do tempo, ele começaria a desacelerar devido à exaustão e cometeria um erro que lhe custaria essa luta, e provavelmente sua vida.

O Rito pega outra flecha, seus olhos fixam o peito da criatura, mas antes que ele tenha a chance de dispara-la, uma massa de vapor sai das costas de Windblight. Com um som agudo de estalo, quatro pequenos refletores se soltam das costas do monstro, e começam a flutuar ao redor dele, e Revali sente o coração afundar.

Droga!

O Rito recua, girando no ar enquanto todos os refletores focam nele e começam a atirar. Ele pode sentir o calor dos disparos enquanto eles passam de raspão por ele, queimando as bordas de suas penas, e ele segura um xingamento quando se vê encurralado. A velocidade em que eles o circulam não deixa espaço ou tempo para que ele faça qualquer coisa além de desviar de seus tiros, e Revali agarra suas flechas desesperadamente quando percebe que está sendo imobilizado.

Seus tiros erram totalmente o alvo, Windblight não precisa sequer se esquivar para desviar da maioria deles. Os refletores não são intimidados por suas flechas, voando em círculos cada vez mais fechados enquanto disparam nele sem parar, e Revali não percebe a desvantagem tremenda em que ele está até que ele tenta pegar outra flecha e agarra apenas o ar.

Sua aljava está vazia.

Isso o distrai, ele olha para trás por puro instinto, e isso é tudo o que é necessário para que os refletores o superem.

Um dos disparos o atinge na asa, ele sente um calor escaldante e seus ossos sendo esmagados, fazendo ele se engasgar com um grito silencioso enquanto cai alguns metros até conseguir pegar uma corrente de ar e manter-se no ar apesar do choque.

Suas penas estão todas chamuscadas, fazendo a pele queimada e sangrenta manchar com um vermelho vivo sua plumagem escura, e Revali sente seu estômago revirar quando seu horror e desgosto se combinam com a dor insuportável. Ele pode sentir o estalar de seus ossos com cada batida de sua asa, e a corrente pesada de ar bate em seus ferimentos cada vez que ele a mexe.

Ele está indefeso.

Ele não conseguirá mais se esquivar.

Revali se vira para encarar Windblight mais uma vez, lutando para se manter no ar.

Ele perdeu. Ele falhou, e o custo de seu fracasso será a sentença de Hyrule à destruição e ao sofrimento.

O Rito tenta sorrir, levantando a voz para insultar a criatura uma última vez, mas antes que ele possa falar, ele sente algo o atingindo por trás e o jogando em espiral até Vah Medoh, com suas asas tortas. Revali consegue pegar uma corrente ascendente pouco antes de bater na pedra, e plana nos últimos metros pousando desajeitadamente com um tropeço. Os refletores não são tão graciosos, e Revali pula de surpresa quando eles colidem com a pedra ao lado dele com um estrondo ensurdecedor, cada um aterrissando com um tinido antes de quicar inofensivamente para longe.

Aparentemente, o que quer que o tenha atingido, também os derrubou do céu.

Algum tipo de onda de choque…?

Revali olha para Windblight, preparado para se jogar para o lado, se ele precisar se esquivar de mais ataques, no entanto, quando ele finalmente vê a fera, algo parece estar errado. A criatura está tendo espasmos, contorcendo-se enquanto seus membros se agitam descontroladamente, e Revali observa maravilhado quando ela começa a ter convulsões.

Windblight agarra a sua cabeça com um guincho, arranhando seus pelos em aparente agonia e, um momento depois, Revali vê por quê.

Há pequenas partículas escuras saindo dela como brasas, flutuando no ar, e quando ele olha mais de perto, ele percebe que a carne do monstro está começando a se desfazer. Um ruído agudo atrai sua atenção de volta para a pedra ao lado dele, e ele não pode fazer nada além de assistir em estado de choque quando os refletores começam a balançar e sacudir, como se possuídos por algo. Eles estão todos se movendo, agitando-se em direção à borda da plataforma. Na mesma direção que as partículas saindo de Windblight.

Revali olha por um longo momento, maravilhado, segurando sua asa latejante perto de seu peito.

"O que aquele garoto fez?" Ele sussurra.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Na câmara se escuta um rápido jorro de água e gritos de dor de Waterblight.

Mipha tem usado a água suja ao seu redor para sua vantagem, nadando em círculos ao redor da fera com a velocidade que apenas um Zora conseguiria. Ela esteve fazendo ataques contra o monstro, aparecendo do nada para atacar e depois desaparecendo na água mais uma vez, antes que ele possa atacar. O Blight se irrita - ela pode ouvir os gritos de raiva e dor ecoando de Waterblight, silenciados pela água - e até agora Mipha está conseguindo se segurar contra a criatura.

No entanto, esta luta está demorando demais.

Seus ataques, embora certeiros, não causam um estrago suficiente para desacelera-lo, e o Blight está rapidamente aprendendo seu padrão. Seu último contra ataque quase conseguiu a atingir.

Ela rapidamente circula a criatura mais uma vez, com a água sobre seu corpo e segurando seu tridente, mas ela diminui o passo cautelosamente quando a fera de repente se acalma.

Através da superfície escura da água, ela consegue ver Waterblight parado, olhando para a piscina. Ela não demora para nadar até as costas fera, alinhando seu tridente para perfurar seu pescoço, esperando incapacitá-lo.

Enquanto o Blight ainda está parado, ela se lança para frente, saindo da água mais uma vez em um arco gracioso, preparada para afundar sua arma na criatura.

Ela é pega de surpresa quando o monstro vira e a agarra no meio do ar, apertando sua garganta com a mão. Sua respiração é sufocada por causa do repentino choque de pressão, e o aperto da mão de Mipha sobre seu tridente vacila, a arma cai na água com um respingo e afunda.

Seus instintos entram em ação imediatamente e ela coloca suas garras sobre o braço da criatura enquanto começa a mover seus pés descontroladamente, tentando acertar pelo mesmo um golpe para que ela possa se libertar daquela agonia, mas o aperto do Blight não afrouxa. A criatura a segura mais fortemente, tirando seu ar, e Mipha sente sua energia lentamente se esvaindo de seu corpo exausto com a falta de oxigênio. Ela luta o máximo que pode, com seus pulmões queimando e sua garganta pulsando com a pressão, mas eventualmente seu corpo cede. Ela pode sentir sua consciência começando a se enfraquecer, o pânico se reduz a uma sensação de terror agindo em algum lugar de sua mente, mas ela não consegue raciocinar e sua visão começa a diminuir lentamente.

Mipha não pode fazer nada além de encarar com medo a criatura enquanto ela a ergue mais alto no ar, usando sua lança com o braço livre e alinhando-a com o seu estomago.

Não há dúvidas sobre o que planeja fazer a seguir. Mipha tenta encontrar dentro de si forças para lutar, para sobreviver, mas a falta de oxigênio a deixa lenta e fraca. Ela não pode fazer nada.

“Me desculpe, Link”, ela pensa, piscando com força para a criatura enquanto ela tenta manter o pouco de consciência que ainda tem. “Parece que não vou poder passar mais tempo com você. Eu espero, mais do que tudo... que você sobreviva”.

Ela observa Waterblight concentrado, preparando-se para mergulhar a ponta de sua lança em seu corpo, e fecha os olhos em desespero.

Este é o fim.

Ela sente algo atingir seu corpo como um soco, a queimando como fogo e mandando-a balançando pelo ar, e por um longo momento ela mantém os olhos fechados, não se atrevendo a olhar para baixo por medo do que ela está prestes a ver.

Mas, de repente, o aperto do Blight cessa e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela consegue respirar, seus olhos se abrem rapidamente e seu cérebro volta a agir por completo.

É quando ela percebe que algo atingiu os dois.

Waterblight tenta se recuperar no ar, agitando-se enquanto tenta manter seu equilíbrio. Mipha olha para baixo confusa e percebe que sua lâmina simplesmente deixou um corte na sua lateral.

Antes que ela possa realmente entender o que está acontecendo, a fera começa a se mover descontroladamente, lançando-a através da sala. Ela cai na água escura e em seguida volta rapidamente para a superfície, tossindo e inalando desesperadamente o ar. Ela sente como se seu pescoço tivesse sido esmagado, e cada inalação parece papel descendo por sua garganta, mas respirar nunca foi tão bom.

Enquanto ela se agita na água, ofegando, ela observa Waterblight gritar em agonia, agarrando desesperadamente a cabeça com as mãos. Pequenas partículas de malícia estão sendo arrancadas do corpo da criatura, flutuando no ar e sendo puxadas para um lado da câmara, como se estivessem sendo levadas por uma ventania.

Mipha recua quando ele começa a se debater, seu corpo começa a ser despedaçado ao seu redor, pedaços são arrancadas dele. A criatura uiva de dor, agarrando seu peito e seu rosto como se quisesse se manter unida apesar da força invisível que estava a rasgando, mas não há nada que impeça isso.

Em questão de segundos, não resta nada de seu oponente a não ser o eco de seu grito e pequenas tiras de malícia sendo arrastadas em direção a uma das janelas da câmara. Ela vai para o lado oposto da besta divina, movendo-se para olhar pela janela. Ao longe, o castelo é iluminado por luzes brilhantes, saindo de todas as aberturas como um farol.

Não demora muito até que Mipha se encontre sozinha dentro de Ruta, olhando os restos do monstro que quase a matou.

Algo claramente aconteceu, ligado à força que a atingiu a um momento atrás, e Mipha não tem dúvida sobre quem foi responsável por essa vitória.

"Link", ela sussurra, com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios enquanto ela observa os restos de Waterblight sendo levados para longe. "Você conseguiu."


End file.
